New Mew Mews
by I-rule-u dont-get-over-it 321
Summary: the title says it all old mews out new mews in,jelously,anger and good old payback its a war between new and old mews!rating may change
1. NOT MEW MEWS ANYMORE!

**Ok this is my first story and I'm not an amazing writer so give me a break, oh and just so u know I have up till chapter 14 written on paper so if I don't take subjections till then don't take it personally, ok here's the story I based most of the characters on my friends, but only the ones who replace the mew mews (oh if you have suggestions on names I'm all ears because I had some trouble with that)**

**Ok on with the story!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 1: Not Mew Mews anymore!

It was a calm day at café Mew Mew……slip Crash! "Pudding what did you do now?" screamed Zakuro. "nothing lettuce shoved me" yelled Pudding, "I didn't shove you Ringo fell into me" complained lettuce "well mint dumped 3 cakes and 4 smoothies on me!" pouted Ringo "what do you mean dumped beri fell into me" yelled Mint "its not like its my fault ichigo knocked a chair into me!" shouted Beri "hey I slipped on a smoothie!...that I might have spilled" she said adding the last part in almost a whisper.

The other six mews gave her evil glares; they were covered in cake and smoothies.

Just then Ryou walks in "what the Hell happened here some one clean this up!"

He screams "ICHIGO" the other six mews shout she was ready for her cat ears

To pop up like they usually do when she gets embarrassed but nothing she didn't really

Notice no one did except Ryou.

The girls were all outside ready to leave when they see a chirma anima (sp?) in a tree

Mew Mew strawberry metamorphosis, Mew mew mint metamorphosis, mew mew lettuce metamorphosis, mew mew pudding metamorphosis, mew mew Zakuro metamorphosis,

Mew mew Ringo metamorphosis, mew mew beri metamorphosis!...but nothing!

"What the Hell is going on" screams ichigo," this is what I was afraid of "says Ryou

"What do you mean" says lettuce with fear in her eyes. "Your powers are gone!"

"Does that mean we won't be mew mews ever again" asks pudding with tears in her eyes

"Yes" he says.

**Sorry it was so short have to rake the evil leaves GRRRRRR! Oh well the next chapter will be longer, this chapter and the next one were supposed to be together but I don't have time oh well please review! (Just so you know all responses to flames will be THAT'S NICE THANKS FOR SHARING!)**

**smiles**


	2. New Mews

**I'm really tired cuz I just finished raking leaves (EVIL LEAVES!)Oh well this chapter will be much longer and you'll meat the mew mews who I based on my friends and me (Jenny, Paula, Jessica, Lauren, Margret, Sara and Diana (me)**

**I'll tell u who's who next chapter on with the chapter!**

**Chapter 2: New Mews**

The next few days they still worked at the café cuz ryou had no one else to work since he needed time to find new girls. Ichigo was clearing a table when two groups of

Girls walked in, one girl in particular caught her eye she had long straight Hot Pink hair,

She wore a strapless top and a mini skirt. The other girls saw them but there attention as drawn by a different girl mint was looking at a girl with pale blue pigtails and a sky blue dress, lettuce was looking at a girl with long flowy green hair with beads in it. She wore a halter top with a denim mini; pudding watched a black girl with shoulder length blue-black Hair, in a tee that said don't be jealous and jeans. Zakuro was looking at a girl with long purple hair; she wore a tank top and jeans. Ringo watched a red head in pigtails and a Pale red sundress and finally beri stared at a girl in a blond pony tail and a short light

Pink spaghetti strap dress.

Although they didn't know it then most of them would hate these girls, each girl sat alone so of course they had to be waited separately so each girl went up to….

the ugliest

the prettiest

the one they were watching

no one they slacked off

Its C they found out there names were Jelly, Cupcake, Cream, Pineapple, Icing, Cherry and Spice (hint: there in order) just then Ryou walks in holding 3 smoothies and accidentally dumps them on Jelly she screams "WHY DON'T YOU LOOK WHARE YOUR….go-ing" she says as Ryou Looks up. "I'm so sorry do you need a towel?" says ryou " its ok and a towel would be great" says Jelly dreamy eyed "he's so sweat not to mention HOT!" thinks Jelly as she heads back to her seat. 5 min later Jelly, Cupcake, Cream, Pineapple, icing, Cherry and Spice were outside about to head home when suddenly the earth began to shake and there's a blinding light, then the seven of them pass out . They awake to the sun setting; they freaked out and ran home wondering what had happened.

**We know what happened see if you can guess who each of my friends is and ill tell you next chapter** **but now I'm to tired to write…..snore**


	3. kitycat problems

**Hi I wasn't gunna update but I finally got a review so I decided to. Oh the characters are Jelly-me, cupcake-Jenny, **

**Cream-Jessica, pineapple-Paula, icing-margret, cherry-Sara, **

**Spice-Lauren. This chapter is about mainly jelly but if I'm in a good mood I'll write the next one today too, ok here's thee story! **

**Chapter 3: kitycat problems**

Jelly woke up lazily and the thoughts "its gunna rain" came into her head, she looks outside and its nice and sunny "what was I thinking" she thought. When she got to school her friends Clair and Denice were waiting for her "hey jelly how my favorite dessert is?" joked Clair jelly laughed.

Later at lunch "ewwww fried fish!" says denice, "I know they should call it friend garbage" says Clair, jelly was distracted by the fish, without realizing it she grabed a fish with her mouth, when she realized what she was doing she spit out the fish and ran outside, and climbed the big oak tree then she slipped and fell (its like 12ft tall) some how she lands on her feet "what the hell is going on" she screamed. After school she headed for café mew mew

She loved the food and the fact that the manager was mega hot was a bonus.

While she was waiting at her table she wondered what had happened that day: She woke up thinking it was gunna rain, she went crazy over the gross fried Fish, and she fell out of a 12ft tree and landed on her feet! Then it hit her "oh my god I'm turning into a cat!" she screamed in her head.

Yay another chapter done! My friend Rebecca is gunna write a story too

Her screen name is luviscomplicated345 please review it gives me the energy to update so bye!


	4. Girl Wars

**Ok im gunna try to update as often as I can so I won't leave u hanging for weeks ok. Im thinking of writing a charmed story but we'll**

**See. I wish you people would review more out of 86 only 2 reviewed (thanks to you people who found time to push a button and the bottom of a page and write a short comment and whatever to the rest of you!) oh well life goes on on with the story!**

**Chapter4: Girl Wars**

"Oh no" groans ichigo as she saw jelly walk in." what was her name jelly?" "great she's at one of my tables too" she groans again, she agonizingly walked over to her "hi welcome to café mew mew what would you like?" she says fake smiling jelly wasn't stupid she saw right through it so she had a little fun "I'll have a vanilla tart topped with strawberry Jelly" said jelly smiling sweetly "alright then" says ichigo trying harder to be perky and failed terribly as she walked to the kitchen "she thinks shes so great" mumbles ichigo "hey ichigo get the other girls and meet me downstairs" says Ryou "whatever" she mumbles back

Downstairs

I'm gunna need yor help on this new mission says Ryou "but what can we do were not mew mews anymore" I've injected 7 new girls your job is to find them" he answers "I've already identified one" he said pointing to the screen and a picture of a long pink haired girl appeared oh the screen "HER!" shouts ichigo "you know!" her the rest of them shout in surprise "I was just waiting for that stuck up brat acting likes shes all that I could just" she shouts " well you need to find her, bring her here and convince her to be a mew mew" says Ryou "Why me! I mean I'd love to" she said fake smiling "great!" she mumbles "wait but how do I get her here!" she says annoyed "I hear she likes to sing give her a chance to perform here" he answers

Jelly was walking out of the café when she hears someone call her it was the annoying waitress "hey you sing right" says ichigo "yah why?" jelly answers "um how would you like to sing here?" says ichigo "thanks but no thanks" she says walking away  
"damn it what am I gunna do now Ryou is gunna kill me!" says ichigo as she walks inside.

**Yay another chapter done! Just so u know ichigo gets really jealous and mean in this story so don't get annoyed this story is gunna be pretty long (more then 20 chapters) so feel free to give me ideas Kay the pairings will get more obvious so I'll leave it a surprise Kay!**


	5. Ryou steps in and Jelly gets some answer

**I'm so sorry it took me so long to update my bro would never get off the computer so I could never update I want to thank the people who did review and whatever to who didn't **

**Linkrox: thanks and I'll try to update more often.**

**I'm only going to respond to the people who reviewed for each chapter or else it would get confusing I'm going to try to make the chapters longer (no grantees) by connecting chapters that were supposed to be apart on with the story!**

** Chapter 5:** Ryou steps in and Jelly gets some answers

Ryou was sort of pissed at Ichigo but it didn't surprise him that Jelly

Said no he could tell there was some tension between them so he decided to

Step in and tell her what was going on, easier said then done no doubt she

Would be mega pissed at him for turning her into a cat! Just his luck when

He finally finds a girl he likes he has to turn her into a cat. "Damn it I'm so

Stupid he mumbles to him self, just then Jelly walks in "well now or never"

He says to him self as he walks up to Jelly, "excuse me I think u should come

With me down stairs" he says calmly to her 'why the hell does he want me

To come with him' she thinks to herself fearfully "why?" she asks in a shaky

Nervous voice "don't you want to know why you're turning into a cat" he says

With a smirk on his face, she gasps then nods her head wide eyed and

Fallows him down stairs with a million questions running through her head

(a/n: I was going to end it here but that would be mean and it would make the chapter short this chapter was originally called Ryou steps in and the next one was Answers but since this one was going to be too long I put them together ok back to the story!)

When they got down stairs Jelly was in what seamed like a lab and the 7

Waitresses were there too "ok what's going on" jelly asked vary confused

"You're a mew mew" answered ryou as if it was nothing 'wait weren't the mew

Mews the girls that were fighting those weird aliens and monsters but I

Can't be a mew mew it's too weird!' Jelly thought to herself panicked "but

There are already 7 mew mews why do you need me!" she asked confused

"You mean thare were 7 mew mews thay have all lost thare powers" a long

Haired guy said pointing to the waitresses 'so that girl used to be mew

ichigo' she thought to herself "by the way my name is Kichiero and so you

Know you have been injected with the genes of the Iromote wild cat just like

Ichigo was" kichiero said 'no wonder that girl hates me'she thought

Jelly suddenly looked vary angry 'here it comes' thought Ryou "YOU GUYS

INFECTED ME WITH OUT EVEN ASKING ME!" Jelly screamed as load as

She could as Ryou and kichiero backed away scared (a/n: lol I LUV this part)

"nothing you can do about it now so calm down you need to consintrate on

Finding the other new mew mews" ryou finally says "how the hell am I going

To do that!" she answers still a little pissed "every mew mew when injected

Has a uniqe mark" kichiero says "they do?" says jelly looking around her body

She gasps when she finds a mark at the top of her chest (like ware lettuce

Had hers) "Great" she mumbles sarcastically.

**Wow that was the longest one yet god do my fingers hurt oh well its done and so you know:**

'' **means thoughts**

"" **means talking out loud**

**A/n means authors note**

**I'll try to make more chapters this long and I wont update till I get at least one review (come on its not that bad) well until some one reviews**

**Later SMILES**


	6. Kitty transformation

**I'm being too nice to you people, not one of you reviewed  me sad well I'm gunna be nice and update anyway (even if you don't deserve it) by the way you should see my friends story it's called Angel BFFL's her penname is tntfsgrl101 **

**Kay on with the story!**

**Chapter 6: **Kitty transformation

Jelly worked at the café every day after school and on the weekends

With no help since the rest of the girls didn't work there anymore, so Jelly

Had to do all the work her self. It had been two days since Jelly had found

Out she was a mew mew and she was taking out the trash when what seemed

Like in Jelly's eyes a giant mutated squirrel jumped out of the trees and

Tried to pounce on her, she screamed and Ryou came running out with zencha

The robot he gave Jelly with it screaming "chirma anima, chirma anima" (still

Don't know if I spelled that right) "Jelly you need to transform!" Ryou

Screams "WHAT!" she shouts panicked "ok" she says in a shaky voice "MEW

MEW JELLY METAMORPHASIS" she shouts and then

Pink swirl around her arms, legs, and torso

When the light finally dimmed out she was wearing a pink mini skirt and

Strapless top, those ruffle things (you know the things they have on there

Arms leg and neck) on her arms neck and left leg, she had pink gloves and

Knee length boots and her hair shone like it was made of light. Ryou stared

At her in amazement which caused her to blush a little, but focused on her

Job again when the squirrel pounced again and Jelly jumped in to the air and

Words came in to her mind and she called her weapon "JELLY HEART ROD!"

She shouts as a pink colored rod came into her hands it had two wings and a

Heart at the top. She twirls it fast as new words come to mind "RIBBON

JELLY SURPREME" she shouts as super bright pink lights hit the squirrel

Hard and the chirma anima leaves its body and zencha swallows it up. "You

Were amazing" Ryou says to Jelly as she comes to the ground causing him 

And her to blush a little "thanks" she says trying to hide her blush "I better

Get back to work she says changing back and rushing inside blushing the

Whole way.

**Well it may be short but you would have gotten a longer one if someone updated oh well Christmas is in 1 week yay!  Till next time**

**SMILES **


	7. New Mew Cream

I'm so sorry it took me so long to update but I've had tons of tests homework and my grandma was here for the holidays. Well now that my list of excuses is over we can move on…

**Skygirl65:** I'm going to include the other characters so back off and I've only made to chapters with only Jelly because that's the way the plot works (and it's my story so I can include who ever I want;p)

**Animemew:** I really don't know how the story will end I have a lot of chapters written already but I've already changed things from them anyway but I might make them friends in the end I really don't know. Oh and thank you, you were the first person to give me advice on how to make the story :D.

'…' thinking

"…" talking

A/n authors note

Ok this chapter and the next are dedicated to one of my best friends Jessica on with the chapter!

Chapter 7: New mew Cream

Things were pretty calm after that day. Until one day a girl walks into

The Café she seamed strangely familiar the Jelly then it hit her, 'isn't That one of the girls I saw the day I got injected' she thought shocked She decided to keep an eye on her. She suddenly heard Ryou yelling At someone, it was Ichigo "Ichigo 

You were supposed to clean the bathrooms an hour ago!" he yelled at her

"Well I didn't feel like so too bad" she said sticking out her tongue 'geez'

Thought Jelly 'what's her problem she should just listen to him I mean I

Would have but really who could say no to someone so HOT!' 'OH MY GOD

DID I JUST THINK THAT' she screamed in her mind as she shook her head Trying to shake the thoughts out of her head "would you get to work Already!" Ichigo suddenly screams in Jelly's ear making her jump Jelly just Rolled her eyes and got back to work she decided to start with the girl that Just walked in "hi I'm Jelly what would you like to order" said Jelly Cheerfully "hi I'm cream and I would like a-"she started until she was cut Short by lettuce screaming in the back where she was taking out the trash Jelly immediately ran back there and cream way too curious for her own 

Good ran after her. When Jelly gets there she sees lettuce and a wolf

Chirma anima leaning over her MEW MEW JELLY METAMORFASIS

"OH MY GOD this girl is a mew mew" says Cream amazed just then Jelly

Trips and the chirma anima is about to pounce on her when Cream runs out

And pulls her away but not without getting slashed on the stomach ripping

Away the bottom of her top revealing a mew mew mark "oh my god you have 

a mew mew mark!" shouts Jelly shocked "what the hell are you talking about!"

Screams Cream confused "you can transform like me" she answers "are you

Crazy!" Cream screams back "Just try it!" says Jelly getting pissed "fine" she

Answers MEW MEW CREAM METAMORPHASIS she shouts as green light

Twists around her body when the light dims she is wearing a tiny midriff top

And mini skirt green bangles, ruffles on her arms leg and neck and 2 green

antenna thingies on top of her head "move" shouts Jelly as she pushes Cream

out of the way as the wolf pounces again "that's it he's going down" she says

pissed as she jumps in the air and shouts "JELLY HEART ROD" as her

weapon appears "RIBBION JELLY SUPREME" she says as lights go at the

wolf but he dodges it. Jelly was about to try again when Cream stops her

"how about I give it a shot" says Cream confidently as she jumps in the air

"CREAM STAFF" she shouts as a multi colored green staff appears in her

Hand and she shouts "RIBBION CREAM SHOCKER" the attack hits the wolf

Hard and the chirma anima leaves the wolf's body "welcome to the mew

Mews" says Jelly hugging Cream. Cream just laughs and hugs her back

"so then the rumors are true there are new mew mews" a voice suddenly says

Behind them when they turn around they see…

**yay a cliffy god this chapter took forever to type so I better get at least 2 reviews before I update again oh and it looks like I am including other characters in my story ;P (directed to skygirl65) well there is left to say is hope u like it and please review:D **


	8. Cream's Date

Oh my god I can't believe I got 2 reviews in less then 3 hours so since I'm so happy I'm gunna post another chapter yay me! Lol!

**Animemew: **I really love your reviews they actually give me advice on my story without sounding rude and I'll try to make my chapters longer (this one wont be) and I'll add some thing tell which character is based on which mew thanks for reviewing:D

**Skygirl65:** I'm sorry but I found your review really rude my spelling is fine I use spell check before I post and so my punctuation isn't perfect at least it's readable which I can't say about a lot of stories and what's up with "(I understand if you hate me right now and don't include me, it doesn't matter)" what do you mean don't include you, you make no sense!.

Well someone asked me to show which characters are based on whom so I will here it is

**Ichigo-Jelly Mint-cupcake **

**Lettuce-Cream Pudding-Pineapple**

**Zakuro-Icing Ringo-Cherry**

**Beri-Butter**

I hope this helps!

'…' thinking

"…" talking

A/n authors note 

Ok this is the second chapter dedicated to my best friend Jessica the reason these chapters are for her are 1) I based Cream on her 2) she's in love with Kish and asked me to make this chapter, weird I know but when I told her I was gunna post this chapter soon she was so happy well on with the chapter!

**Chapter 8:** Cream's date

_Flash back_

_"Welcome to the mew mews" says Jelly hugging Cream. She _

_Just laughs and hugs her back "so the rumors are true there are new mew _

_Mews" says a voice behind them_

_00000000000000_

They turn around and see a strange looking guy with pointy ears. "Who Are?

You?" asks Jelly not sure if she should trust him "the name is Kish and lets

Just say I knew the old mews pretty well" Kish answers "so what do you want

With us?" says Jelly still not trusting him "just curious to see the new mews 

I Mean the last ones were cute but not half as cute as you" he says looking

At Cream causing her to blush bright red "so how would you like to go out 

With me angel" he says suddenly appearing in front of Cream holding her

Hand Cream's cheeks turn petal pink and says "I'd love too!" "Great I'll see

You at 6:00pm later" he says then disappearing out of site "wow 5 minutes as

A mew and she already has a date" Jelly says teasingly "oh shut up ...OH

MY GOD IT 4:00 I NLY HAVE 2 HOURS TO GET READY!" Cream says

Panicking and speeding off Jelly just laughs as she heads inside….meanwhile

Cream is taking a bath, picking out clothes and putting on make up. When she

Finally finished she checked the clock it was 7:59 "ok he's almost here

Breathe Cream breathe" she says to her self trying to calm down when she

Hears a nock at the door its Kish he tells her to grab on to him and to not

Open her eyes she feels her feet lift of the ground and is sure he's carrying

Her after about five minutes he lands and tells her to open her eyes when

She does she gasps at the sight she's standing on a cliff looking over the

Ocean watching the most gorgeous sunset she has ever seen "oh my god its 

Gorgeous" she sequels "glad you like it" he says smiling "look over there" he

Says pointing so she turned her head so it was away from his. "I don't see

Anyth-"she was cut off by his lips lightly kissing hers. After about an hour

There they headed home , Cream couldn't wait to tell Jelly what happened!

This is not an amazing chapter but I made it for my friend Jessica so oh well

I want at least 3 reviews until I update again since I did 2 chapters today

God my hands hurt! And the wind is blowing REALLY hard right now I hear sirens so I think a tree or something fell so now I'm scared especially since there's a tree out side my window ahhhh so scared oh well pray that a falling tree doesn't kill me so I can update again later!


	9. New Mew Pineapple

I'm in the giving mood lately so I'm updating again, yay me! This is what happens when I get nice reviews; it makes me happy and puts me in the mood to update.

**Skygirl65: **Well of coarse you couldn't do 2 chapters in one night only I can because I'm perfect! Just kidding LOL yes the wind was seriously scaring me because I was hearing ambulances near me.

**Animemew: **have you been visiting my mind because you always tell me to do things I was planning or thinking of doing! Yes one of the pairings is creamxKish so of coarse I will make Ichigo get super jealous it's going to make the story really funny! Keep reviewing :D

**Ichigo-Jelly Mint-cupcake **

**Lettuce-Cream Pudding-Pineapple**

**Zakuro-Icing Ringo-Cherry**

**Beri-Butter**

'…' thinking

"…" talking

A/n authors note 

Ok this chapter is dedicated to one of my other best friends Paula who Pineapple's personality is based on ok on with the story!

**Chapter 8:** New Mew Pineapple

For the next few days things were calm… **CRASH** "what was that"

Screams Jelly "sorry" says Cream on the floor covered in smoothie "I was

rushing since there are only 2 of us" Cream adds "its not fair this is too

much work for only 2 people" Jelly whines. Just then an African American

girl with Blue-black hair walks in. "Hi I'm Pineapple and I'm here to apply for

a job as A waitress" she asked politely "sorry we're not looking for any new

workers" Jelly lies 'the truth is I'd jump at the idea of more help around

here but Ryou says only mew mews can work here' Jelly thought to her self

sighing "But I'm extremely talented watch this!" Pineapple says as she

balances loads Of food and plates while, doing tons of flips at the same time.

"That was an Original performance by Pineapple the great" she says bowing

"I told you We're not looking for new employees!" says Jelly irritated "but

why… I'S NOT FAIR!" wails Pineapple while lying on the floor and banging

her fists (a/n: Paula gave me this idea and it's my favorite scene) causing a

scene when Everybody began to stare. Then Jelly heard a loud crash in the

back "stay Here" Jelly says to the still wailing Pineapple as she runs to the

back with Cream, there they find an alligator chirma anima… MEW MEW

JELLY METAMORPHASIS, MEW MEW CREAM METAMORPHASIS "lets

teach this gator some manors" shouts Jelly "JELLY HEART ROD… RIBBION

JELLY SUPREME!" it misses. "my turn" says Cream "CREAM STAFF…

RIBBION CREAM SHOCKER!" it doesn't even faze it Cream gets hit by it s

Giant tail "cre-ahhh" says Jelly as she gets hit too "leave them alone" says

Pineapple as she runs in front of them the gator is about to hit her when

bright yellow lights appear "MEW MEW PINAPPLE MEATAMORPHASIS"

Pineapple shouts as yellow-orange lights twist around her body when the

lights clear she is wherein a short yellow-orange spaghetti strap dress with

to ribbons flaring out at the bottom, orange-red boots, ruffles on her arms

leg and neck, and a brown monkey tail her mew mew mark shone bright on her

neck "wow this is so awesome" said Pineapple energetically "Time to teach

this gator whose boss" "PINEAPPLE WAND" she shouts as an orange red an

yellow wand comes to her hand "RIBBION PINEAPPLE SWIRL" she shouts

as yellow orange lights hit the gator and sends it flying. They all turn back to

there normal forms. Jelly sighs "looks like Pineapple gets to work here after

all" says Jelly "YIPPIE!" says Pineapple jumping up and down. "well 3 down 4

to go" Cream says sighing

yay for me I've done 3 chapters it two days! Pineapple is one of my favorite people, she's so funny! I know I said 3 reviews for this chapter but I got a really nice one so I updated any way so now I want 3 for this one but maybe nice reviews will get a new chapter sooner well later :D


	10. new mew cupcake

**I'm SO sorry I've been so busy lately I just had one of my SOL's (state tests) and still have 3 more plus my teachers have been laying on the work thick but really I'm so sorry I will never take this long to update again so I'm going to try to make this chapter longer for you ok here's the responses to reviews:**

**BeeDiddy: thanks and hopefully I will start updating sooner.**

**Eefree: OK 1. Duh they don't know how they lost there powers and don't you think I was going to put that in later in the story 2.The idea of the story was to recreate it not to make it totally different so if you call it a rip off fine 3. You only got to chapter 3! And you already made a huge judgment on my story if you're going to flame at least read the whole story! 4. if your so confidant that my story sucks then you should at least use a screen name and not an anonymous one.**

**PURINxoxoROX: Thank you so much I like your stories too sorry I haven't reviewed been really busy.**

**Nyrocat: thanks and thank you for reviewing so many times you have reviewed more times then anyone else thanks.**

**Ichigo-Jelly Mint-cupcake **

**Lettuce-Cream Pudding-Pineapple**

**Zakuro-Icing Ringo-Cherry**

**Beri-Butter**

'…' thinking

"…" talking

A/n authors note 

**Chapter 10:** New mew cupcake

**The mews were on a break, Jelly, Cream and Pineapple **

**were whispering and giggling when Ichigo walks in-DUH DUH **

**DUN-and walks up to Cream and Jelly "you better stay away **

**From Kish and Ryou" she hisses at them "and if we don't"**

**Says Cream smirking "then I will make sure your life is a **

**Living Hell!" she snaps back "is that a threat" says Cream **

**Narrowing her eyes "absolutely" she responds turning on her **

**Heals and walking away "what the hell was that about" says **

**Jelly once Ichigo was out of hearing distance.**

**This is NOT the end of the chapter I'm gunna put up more later just I don't have time sorry don't kill me!**


End file.
